El Doctor
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Moriarty descubre la manera de hacer sufrir a su dúo favorito. "Este drabble participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked". Un capitulo por día. AU.


Pues estamos de ¡fiesta en el foro! Y aunque ya voy a entrar a la escuela *se hace volita* no quiero perder la oportunidad (otra vez) de festejar con ustedes... Voy muy atrasada en cuanto la entrega (tengo tres días que me entere) pero y aunque el tiempo se me valla de las manos lo terminare.

Bien, mi madre me metió en el mundo de "Outlander" y me gusta pero no la recomiendo, es absolutamente triste y estresante pero me encanto la idea de viajar en el tiempo y Jim metido con eso de destruir a Sherlock, "Let's play with Watson" No creo que sea un crossover puesto que solo tome la localidad de Escocia y la idea de los clanes que me sacare de la manga. Si alguien me corrige entonces podre cambiar el estatus inicial.

 _"Este drabble participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"_

* * *

 _La batalla de Culloden (16 de abril de 1746) fue el choque final entre Jacobitas y partidarios de la Casa de Hanóver durante el levantamiento jacobita de 1745. Fue la última batalla librada en suelo británico hasta la fecha, y supuso para la causa jacobita, que defendía la restauración de la Casa de Estuardo en el trono británico, la derrota definitiva de la que nunca se recuperó._

 _Los Jacobitas, en su mayoría escoceses de las Highlands, apoyaban las pretensiones al trono de Carlos Eduardo Estuardo (conocido como Bonnie Prince Charlie o El joven pretendiente), hijo de Jacobo III. Se les oponía el ejército británico, liderado por el príncipe Guillermo Augusto, duque de Cumberland, hijo menor de Jorge II, miembro de la Casa de Hanóver._

 _Tras la batalla, la crueldad británica le valió a su general el apodo de "Cumberland el Carnicero". Carlos Estuardo huyó de Gran Bretaña y vivió en el exilio hasta que acabó sus días en Roma, completamente alcoholizado, y sin volver a intentar nunca hacerse con el trono. Las represalias civiles fueron también severas. Se promulgaron leyes para erradicar el sistema feudal de clanes en Escocia, e incluso las gaitas y la vestimenta tradicional de la zona fueron declaradas ilegales. Actualmente el campo de batalla ha sido inventariado y protegido por Historic Scotland de acuerdo a la Scottish Historical Environment Policy (2009)._

* * *

Estaba comenzando a cansarme más rápido, perseguir criminales se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para mis pulmones y músculos.

—Vamos John, se escapa.

La adrenalina llego a un punto en que haría mi corazón explotar obligando a mi cuerpo a parar sobre la acera de un callejón sosteniéndome sobre las piernas casi colapsadas y mis manos aferrándose a la mohosa pared para no caer de lleno. La luna sobre mí era la única entidad de luz que caía grácil mente sobre los edificios un tanto maltratados, llenos de grafiti y carteles convertidos en basura. Recuperando un poco de aire por fin pude notar que me encontraba solo, como siempre mi sociópata amigo continuo el camino por su cuenta.

—Alguien ya no sirve.

El susurro maléfico llego a mis oídos tensándome, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda poniéndome en el juego de nuevo.

—Parece ser, _doctor,_ que su detective pensara que es un inútil.

Mi cuerpo reacciono pegando mi espalda en la pared tratando de localizar la fuente de tan chirriante voz, de pronto la pared se convirtió en líquido que me mojo de pies a cabeza, transformando el sólido ladrillo en aquel liquido espumoso que reconocí de inmediato en las cataratas que tanto amaba Harriet que visitáramos de niños. Temblando de frio voltee a mí alrededor buscando aquella callejuela mugrienta donde Sherlock me había abandonado para encontrarme con el paisaje de escocia.

Jim Moriarty me sonreía dulcemente desde tres metros de distancia, vestido con un kilt.

—Bienvenido al siglo dieciocho amigo mío.

—Si tú lo dices.

 _Esto no puede ser verdad._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Echando un vistazo a mí alrededor pude notar la suave hierba que crecía debajo de árboles frondosos y sanos, del otro lado, una planicie daba paso a otra saliente y más árboles de una altura extraordinaria.

— _Doctor_ debemos irnos antes de que sea imposible encontrar el camino a casa.

Una mano extendida hacia mí me hacia la invitación de seguirlo pero ese rostro no lo acompañaría ni drogado.

—No debe temer por mí, se quien los manda y _para que_ , así que a menos de que tenga otra opción puede irse libremente.

—Eres Jim Moriarty, archienemigo de Sherlock Holmes _¿Qué diablos me has hecho?_ —intente que mi garganta no se cerrara por el miedo y la frustración, por el rostro de mi acompañante puede ver desde enojo, sorpresa y al final entendimiento.

—Esto es _Escocia mi amigo y todo mundo es enemigo de Sherlock Holmes._

Camine hacia él con la rabia a punto de estallar, tomándole del cuello de aquel antiguo traje lo sacudí un poco esperando que mis palabras entraran por fin en el _Consultor Criminal_.

—Esto no es Escocia, devuélveme a Inglaterra, devuélveme a Sherlock Holmes.

El inconfundible chasquido de un arma de fuego llego a mi oído justo en el momento en que el cañón se posaba en mi sien.

— ¿ _Quién es este,_ Jacobo?

—Es un médico que se encuentra perdido—Comenta rápidamente.

— ¿Y que hace gritando el nombre del _casaca roja_?

La mirada en _Jacobo_ me decía que me mantuviera callado en lo que restaba de la interrogación. Después de todo no tenía intención de que me volaran los sesos antes de saber que estaba pasando realmente. Sin embargo ser el centro de atención de tanta gente y además de una escopeta no me era para nada agradable.

—Esta drogado, mírale las manos y compáralas con su rostro, parece ser que ha visto un fantasma. —Su cuerpo me dio la espalda para dirigirse al resto de sus compañeros—Mírenle todos, reconozco esos efectos en cualquier parte.

El reconocimiento de alguno de los hombres me dio un poco de paz que termine perdiendo cuando la escopeta, aun tibia por su anterior uso, recorrió mi mejilla hasta mis cejas, acariciando, dudando.

—Es rubio, como las preciosas nalgas _Inglesas_ de tu madre.

La carcajada general no se hizo esperar, el rostro de Jacobo se contorsiono en una máscara psicópata que te congelaba el cuerpo. Por lo menos el mío puesto que de los demás ni por enterados se dieron.

—Está bien, espósenlo, lo llevaremos ante Valencia.

De inmediato las risas pararon para acatar las órdenes del gorila con la escopeta. En mis muñecas un par de pulseras de cuerda se cerraron fuertemente para ser jaladas violentamente hacia delante haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un momento.

—Jacobo, si tu invitada no se mueve le azotare hasta que se desangre.

—Eso solo Valencia puede determinarlo. —Con un deje de miedo tomo las cuerdas con las que me tenían y prosiguió. —Pero como lo desees.

Y así termine siguiendo a treinta locos vestidos de kilt y armados con espadas, Jacobo sostenía mis amarres y aunque yo no estaba acostumbrado al clima ni la región deje que mi parte soldado saliera para permitirme continuar sin rezagarme.

Jacobo de vez en cuando me sonreía.


End file.
